Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E./Transcript
The junky garage The bikes agency Chasing the enemy Tommymobile Recycling bikes The tricycle attacks Afraid at the radar 5 splits up by heading into the right Nigel: Numbuh 5 This is hub tower we've picked up tommy 3 berg ahead of you on england street. Abigail: Negative tower numbuh 5 has got nothin' on radar. Numbuh 10 speed: the speaker He's there! you should have a visual on any second now! [the radar shows that the tricycle is charging at''' Abigail'] '''Abigail:' Still nothin'. [ numbuh 1 and numbuh 10 speed looked at each other in confusion] Nigel: Numbuh 5 wake up! he's right in front of you! Abigail: No he's not! the sudden the Tommymobile icon has disepeared in right in front of her Nigel: team is confused Wait! Where'd he go? [while numbuh 5 is alive the Tommymobile icon has appeared in behind''' Abigail']' oh no! Abby!' He's behind you! '''Abigail:' What?! Where?! Nigel: to panic Right on your tail get out of there get out of there now! Abigail: FOR THE LAST TIME --! over into static Nigel: ABBY!!!!! Meanwhile at the house 2 splits up by heading to the left he arrived in the house where he barges in he found''' Tommy''' Watching TV Hoagie: Tommy! There you are! What's the big idea trashin' everyone's bikes?! Tommy: What are you talkin' about? I've been watching the Yipper marathon all afternoon! Hoagie: confused What's that? Tommy: It''s a bunch of Yipper episodes in a row. Hoagie: No i mean how can you be here all day when-- ? Where's your bike''' Tommy'? '''Tommy:' In the garage. Why? [the Gilligan brothers head to the garage and discovered the place is empty] Hoagie: No! Tommy: I left it at the garage and i -- Hey! Where's the Tommymobile?! Hoagie: C'mon! [takes''' Tommy'] Wrath of the tricycle [meanwhile' Nigel''' got an incoming call from''' Hoagie Gilligan'] '''Hoagie:' Numbuh 1! This is Numbuh 2 coming in! We gotta proplem! Nigel: I sure do your little brother has gone nuts and the radar shows that he's right behind you! Hoagie: I know but it's not''' Tommy''' that's gone nuts! camera shows the huge tricycle chasing them down in the road Tommy: Whoa! Check out my Tommymobile now! Hoagie: IT'S HUGE! tricycle brings out the 4 house cannons to fire the cars at the''' Gilligan''' brothers Tommy: Hoagie! Hoagie: Hang on! dodges through the car strikes Tommy: Why is the Tommymobile shooting at us?! Hoagie: You tell me you fixed it. Tommy: Look out! tricycle's front wheel nearly rammed them Hoagie: Looks like you didn't make it too smart though out 4 needle arrows cause it just set me up for a shot! Say cheese Targetmobile! the tricycle drops the 3 houses Tommy and Hoagie: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! dodges the houses except 1 Hoagie: Phew that was too cl''' AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' barges in the house and bursts out of the house the tricycle brings out the 2 giant barrel of nails and spill the road they turned to the right and crashes into the houses '''Tommy:' Hi''' Ms Buckson'! '''Ms Buckson:' Oh hello boys would you like some cookies? Tommy: Can't running for our lives thanks anywaaaay! bursts out of the houses and landed perfectley Hoagie: Phew! Tommy: Did we lose it? Hoagie: I i think so. We better get back into the hub and tell them what's going on. they are heading to the bike agency the tricycle is tracking the brothers' road Nice going they arrived in the bike agency they are confused where is everyone Hoagie: Hellooooo? Anybody home? exit the bike and head to the tower base Hmm that's weird. Tommy: What? Hoagie: Where is everyone? Tommy: Maybe they're throwing a suprise party. Hoagie: You've been hangin' out with numbuh 3? they went into the tower base they discovered everyone staring at them meanley Nigel: Nice going numbuh 2. Hoagie: What did i do?!' Tommy' is the one who build Trizilla. Nigel: And you're the one who let it right to us! It saw you use the car wash entrance and it track you! Tommy: Oh man! Numbuh 10 speed: For the last couple of days that tricycle is being a simillating every bikes to make itself bigger and better bike shops, BMX railies, even my dad's garage! Nowhere is safe not even here at the hub! Nigel: So we had to flatten the tricycle's tires now! the hand Abigail: And how are gonna do that?! It's already beaten passing on flee! Numbuh 10 speed: We're gonna throw whatever we got left at it i contacted the global kids next door moon base to send every area reinforcements and authorize the K strike! If that doesn't work then this might be''' the end of kids riding bikes forever'. Tricycle to the agency '''Numbuh 362': You may fire when ready, Number 20/20. Numbuh 20/20: Eh, what? Who said that? Oh. Yes sir, Number 362, ma'am! on his goggles. ketchup bottle rising up Firing in three, two, one. FIRE!!! on the tricycle Saving the world Tommy''' climbed the way up to the core of the tricycle he found the tricycle Tommy: There you are! What are you doing? Why are you destroying everyone's bikes? Tricycle: ring {Tommy i just wanted to be the best one in the world.} Tommy: No way! To be the best bike in the world doesn't mean you have to be the only bike. Tricycle: ring {You have to be joking right?} Tommy: No i'm not joking! You told me to be the fastest or the coolest and the way you impress me i love you just the way i found you. the tricycle Tricycle: ring {Tommy i wasn't trying to impress you.} Tommy: What do you mean you weren't trying to impress me? Who else what you-- ? Tricycle: ring {HANDS OFF!!!} [barges''' Tommy'] '''Tommy:' Tommymobile?! Hoagie: She's not trying to impress you... tricycle turns around and met''' Hoagie''' during the sun' she did it for me.' She's mad at me for abandoning her in the garage for all these years. Tricycle: ring {Master how could you thrown me away in the garage? we were lovely together and you abandoned me why?} Hoagie: I got older i couldn't ride on the tricycle forever. Tricycle: ring {Master i'm your greatest bike in the world you couldn't replace me.} Hoagie: I needed a real bike. Tricycle: ring ring {Your bike is nothing but a lame horse.} Hoagie: Alright you take that back about the cruisemaster! Tricycle: ring {Oh don't be a''' Hoagie''' Hooligan!} Hoagie: gasps' THAT'S IT!!!' at the tricycle but she shields herself to shoot the weapon off his hands''' Hoagie''' stares at the weapon falling Well that's inconvenient. Tricycle: ring ring ring {I guess i'll have to show you who's the real''' BOSS!} [uploads herself the two object shooters and fires at Hoagie'] '''Hoagie: AHHHHHAHAHAHHH!!!!' around to dodge her targets Tommy: Hoagie! Wait for me! [Hoagie takes him] in the bike agency The bike client: 1 step mile and a closing sir! Nigel: We got to get out of here if you just stop our options. the tricycle is shooting at the''' Gilligan''' brothers the cruisemaster's tire is damaged and they jumped Hoagie: TOMMY!!! Tommy: the edge' Hoagie helllllp!' Hoagie: I got you! Tricycle: ring {Ah - ah - ah. You are not going to save your brother unless if you want to love me more than your pathetic friends' club!} Hoagie: Uh oh.tricycle uploads the two towers targeting the bike club Hoagie: gasps No! You can't destroy all those bikes! Tommy: Don't forget about me hanging for my life at all. in the bike agency Nigel: Everyone's out''' Lance'. We better get going. '''Lance:' I'm staying here''' Nigel'. Whatever happens to the remaining bikes it happens to me. [meanwhile' Hoagie''' is convincing the tricycle] Hoagie: I'll do whatever you want! Just don't destroy the bike club! Tricycle: ring {Anything?} Hoagie: Yes anything! Tricycle: ring ring ring {Will you marry me?} Hoagie: ...No way! towers fire some of the missles at the treebase that makes the agents fall the towers are bringing out the hundreds of missles to finish the base he gasps OK OK!...You win. the agents stands up and til''' Nigel''' sees something brightley white Nigel: look! discover the core of the tricycle is shining upon to the agency Tommy: up' Hoagie NOOOOOOO!!!!' [Hoagie hugs the tricycle and the light is becoming brighter the gigantic tricycle is collapsing the brightest light grows huge all over the forest and it brights up all over the location and everything goes white] Back in order weeks later after that battle is over the entire bicycle base is finally back in order the sector V is great to have the place in peace once again and then''' Lance''' showed up Lance: Weeelll if it isn't sector V! What a nice suprise! Kuki: A suprise?! Tommy: Woohoo! up and skids at the teammates Wow the cruisemaster -- I mean the new Tommymobile has been peddling like a dream! How's your peddling''' Hoagie'? '''Hoagie:' embarrassed Great. There i rode you. Can i have my bike back now? [the tricycle uploads the weapons at''' Hoagie'] That's what i thought. '''End Transmission.' The suprise party Kuki: while running at the hallway Oops! I almost forgot! I was suppose to go to the KND or the shipyard to get hippie hop to my specialty today. back singing til''' Wallaby''' sees her Wallaby: Maybe celebrating her with the suprise party wasn't such a great idea when it's not her birthday. Everyone: Awwww. party whistle appears Category:Transcripts Category:Season 6 Transcripts